Soul Eater One Shot
by allvampirebooksfan
Summary: Focus: Death the Kid, Patty, and Liz


Soul Eater One Shot... Focus, Death the Kid, Patty, and Liz.

Kid's PoV

"Finally! Fuck yes we're done!" Liz and Patty screamed.

"Yeah. No more school. It'll all be business." I breathed. I liked it better over the past two years, school. Now the three of us will have to deal with the real world. Joy.

"But we get to do official missions, not just school ones. You know, the ones the school leaves for the adults!" Patty exclaimed.

"Speaking of which, I need you three on one now." A somewhat high pitched voice said behind us. I was surprised to turn around and see my dad.

"What do we need to do?" I asked.

"Three cities over, people have been dying, out in the open, or have gone missing, supposedly dead. I need you and your weapons to investigate, and destroy whatever it is that's been causing this."

"This seems small, is this not something you'd normally assign the second or even the first years?" I asked.

"If the death count isn't as high as this one is yes." Dad says.

"Are we going alone?" Liz asked, concern for the three of us written over her face.

"You are. As the future grim reaper, you must be able to handle larger situations on your own." Dad explained.

"We'll leave immediately then." I tell him, grabbing my weapons by their arms.

When we got to the city, Liz and Patty looked around in amazement. We were told this was a city, but there were only seventeen or so houses lining the single road. There was a movement in the peripheral of my sight. I spun quickly on my heel. "Girls!" I screamed out, looking on at the heard of monstrosities in front of us.

They transformed, filling my hands. I admired them for a split second, to long for my own good, and saw that the creatures were bolting towards me. I jumped into the air to try and avoid them. I was unsuccessful, being knocked backwards into a tree I didn't even realize was behind me.

"Kid!" Liz called out, back in her human form, twenty feet away from me. Was I really knocked back that far?

Patty was next to her, also in human form. The creatures were still coming at us, and the girls ran quickly up to me. One of the closest ones jumped to attack me. But Liz quickly jumped in front of it, blood seeped through her clothing.

"Liz!" Patty screamed.

"Patty, let's finish these things!" I shouted in anger, and Patty filled my hand, and I shot at them, taking down each one in such a fast pace, I didn't even realize I'd killed them all. Patty transformed back, running to her sister.

"Liz." She sobbed, I bent over her, examining the injury, pulling her shirt away. A wide puncture hole went right through her stomach, and to her back. There was no way she'd live. I checked her pulse in a rush. There was nothing, no breathing either, no movement whatsoever.

"Patty," I breathed. "She's gone." Patty cried out, burying herself into my chest. I stroked her hair silently, letting her tears stain my shirt.

Then she surprised me, pulling away, "I guess we have to return to our home, and report this to your dad right?" She asked quietly.

"We do, let's go now okay?" I spoke softly to her, I couldn't speak normally in her current state.

When we returned home, I put Patty to sleep before going to my father to report what had happened.

"Well, at least you'd gotten rid of the creatures." He said.

"There's one other thing. I now only have Patty as a weapon, Liz was killed."

"Keep Patty safe for a while okay?" He told me, sending me back.

Patty was awake, sitting on her bed. "Hey Patty," I cooed.

"Hey kid," she halfheartedly replied. She looked down for a second, then back up, making direct eye contact with me. "Don't hate me for this." She says, getting up from her spot, making her way towards.

"Hate you for wha-" I was cut off by her lips, pressing against mine. At first I was shocked, and went rigid. Her and Liz had given me a single rule when we'd become partners. Don't Touch. So what was happening? But my body reacted before my brain could stop it. One hand snaked to the back of her neck, holding her in place. My other hand moving around her lower back. I moulded my lips to hers, caressing them lightly. I parted my lips enough to let my tongue slide out, swiping it across her bottom lip, hoping she'd allow me to take this just a bit further.

She willingly opens her mouth, not even fighting me for the dominance my body wanted. I walked her backwards, so she fell back against her bed, I stood over her continuing to kiss her delicate mouth. Her hands went to my button up shirt, fumbling with each button until she could see the V lines disappearing into my pants. Her hands roamed my abdomen, I pressed her tighter into my chest, laying her down slowly, and bending over her.

I began to unbutton her blouse, pausing to look up at her, to see if she'll let me go farther. She looked down at me, and nodded her head curtly. I pulled her blouse off, taking in her full chest. She breathed out, clearly worried of what I thought. I just smiled at her, kissing her sweetly.

Her hands wandered to my pants, wriggling them down. I looked her in the eye. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." She tells me breathlessly. So I tugged the leggings she was wearing down off of her legs. Followed fast by my boxers. I put my hands at the top of her underwear, looking at her, she nodded.

"Tell me if I hurt you." I tell her, pushing myself inside. She screams out, so I still myself, watching her for the okay. "Your a virgin right?"

She nodded, whimpering from the pain, after another second, she nodded her head, letting me continue. I pushed a little more, just enough to burst the little blood bubble(A/N if someone who's reading this cares enough to help me with this, WTF is that little blood bubble called? I feel obligated to know this, and like, I should know this, but I don't).

"Its alright, let it settle and you'll be alright." I murmured into her ear. I moved slowly again, pushing a little deeper this time.

"Ah, ah, Kid stop." Patty whimpered, I stilled inside her again.

"You'll get used to it, give it a second." I tell her calmly. Something must have flipped inside of her, as she moves in a way that makes me unintentionally shove into her really hard. I expect to hear a scream, but instead a light moan escapes her lips. There's the switch flip I needed to keep going, so I paced myself at what I hoped would be comfortable for her, and soon emptied out inside, pulling out, and collapsing on top of her.

"Kid?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I think I love you.


End file.
